Una acción lo cambia todo
by Aliah Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Dos amigos, un destino,¿sería la vida capaz de unirlos?Scorpius Malfoy,un distinguido estudiante de séptimo año de la universidad de Hogwarts,fiestero,guapo y sociable siempre vio a Rose Weasley como su mejor amiga.¿Acaso un beso cambiaria su pensar? AU*
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Dos amigos, un destino, ¿sería la vida capaz de unirlos? Scorpius Malfoy un distinguido estudiante de sétimo de la universidad de Hogwarts, fiestero, guapo y sociable siempre vio a Rose Weasley como su mejor amiga. Una mujer de la cual sintió atracción al conocerla que con el tiempo fue reemplazado por cariño, hasta la popular fiesta de navidad organizada por los gemelos Scamander._"Al momento de verla no sabía en qué momento ella había madurado y cambiado tanto. Aun recuerdo que cuando la conocí, no era de esa forma llevaba unos kilos de más y no era esbelta"._ Un pensamiento, una forma de mirar, una acción, lo cambia todo. El mundo de Scorpius Malfoy, no volvió a ser el mismo desde aquel momento. Una fiesta, un muérdago, un beso. Intentara de todas las formas, estar con Rose, dejando de lado su antigua vida. ¿Acaso ella le corresponderá en el sentimiento?.


	2. Una vida diferente

Grandes libreros divisaban la habitación, llenos de tomos de los más importantes sucesos del mundo, se encontraban cerca a unas altas paredes purpuras, con retoques negros y adornos en el techo pintado de blanco. Cerca de esta, una jovencita de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego, se encontraba sentada en una silla, frente a ella, un hermoso escritorio, tallado en la más fina caoba que había existido. Se encontraba dibujando el rostro de su mejor amiga Alexia Nott, que debía presentar para su proyecto de la universidad de Hogwarts, una de las mejores escuelas en el Reino Unido, en el cual ella estudiaba artes visuales. Aquella joven era una hermosa pelirroja, de tez tan blanca como la nieve, que llevaba los ojos más azules que hubieran existido en toda la tierra, era muy hermosa y esbelta. Se vio interrumpida de su boceto al escuchar una voz muy familiar llamarla.

-Hey, pecas, ¿Aún te falta mucho para acabar con tu proyecto?-escucho decir a su mejor amigo Scorpius.

-No, solo me falta unos pequeños retoques. ¿Por qué?-le respondió la pelirroja llamada Rose.

-Quería ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Me acompañas? – le dijo él.

-Claro, por qué no, ¿Adonde iremos está vez?-le pregunto Rose.

-Daremos vueltas en el coche cerca del perímetro, como nuestros recorridos de siempre-le respondió el chico.

-Vale, me parece una buena idea- respondió la pelirroja para concluir su pequeña conversación.

Luego de 10 minutos de recorrer las afueras de la ciudad, pasaron cerca a una hermosa casa desolada.

-Ey, Rose, mira esa casa, te apuesto que está abandonada. ¿Quieres ir a verla por dentro?-le pregunto Scorpius.

-Claro que sí, vamos- le respondió la pelirroja muy emocionada.

-Dios, esta casa es un desastre, está completamente cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo.-le dijo el rubio.

-Querías ver cómo era la casa por dentro, no te quejes. Nadie dijo que estaría como nueva —bufó Rose desenvolviendo un caramelo.

Scorpius sonrió y la miró de soslayo mientras ella masticaba su caramelo.

-Habla la voz de la experiencia… la cual es virgen. ¿Cómo sabes que no te traje aquí para abusar de tu inocencia? -preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Rose enarcó las cejas y tragó lentamente, aún con la vista fija en el interior de la casa. Había pocas cosas que le dieran tanta vergüenza como el hecho de tener diecisiete años y ser virgen. Y Scorpius lo sabía a la perfección, pero a veces bromeaba con eso, logrando molestarla. Rose solo había tenido un novio y poco recordaba su primer beso.

-Lo siento –dijo Scorpius acercándose a Rose-Jamás debí decir eso.-concluyo arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, sabes que ya no es tan importante ese tema para mí-dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Scorpius asintió resignado. A pesar de que Rose era su mejor amiga, no le gustaba recordar ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera con él. Scorpius era un chico guapo, había tenido muchas de novias a lo largo de su vida, tenía unas notas muy buenas en la universidad, las más destacantes de su clase y una vida social activa. Mientras que Rose le parecía su talón de Aquiles, ya que a veces la veía insegura y pequeña, aunque no lo era. Ella era en cierto modo parecida y a la vez diferente, ambos muy inteligente, curiosos a la vista de los demás pero en personalidad muy pocas veces coincidían. Scorpius era muy sociable, mientras que Rose, se dedicaba a sus estudios y a leer una de sus actividades favoritas. Scorpius prefería ir a fiestas o reuniones sociales, en cambio a ella le encantaba ir a un lugar tranquilo en donde podía leer, tomar fotos o dibujar, pero en lo que si coincidían era en su gran espíritu aventurero y curioso. Por eso, cada tiempo que pasaban juntos y estuvieran desocupados, les encantaba salir fuera de la ciudad y pasear por esta.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es hora de reunirnos con los chicos-le dijo Scorpius para cambiar de tema.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa sincera y asintió, antes de girar sobre sí misma y dirigirse a la puerta. Salieron de la casa, con la intensión de volver pronto y las camperas en las manos. Scorpius se acerco al auto y le abrió la puerta a Rose, como símbolo de arrepentimiento y caballerismo. Está, al ver el acto, le dedico una sonrisa y subió al auto.

-Estas lista, Rose-pregunto Scorpius.

-Sí, vamos rápido.-le respondió ella.

Cruzaron el letrero de bienvenida y siguieron por un par de minutos más, pasando calle tras calle. El centro estaba repleto de gente, lo cual era lógico. Para ser exactos la juventud del pueblo. Ya que pocos adultos se encontraban por ahí, la mayoría salía en viernes a la noche para acompañar a sus hijos más pequeños o hacer las últimas compras navideñas. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración, le dieron un aire festivo y navideño al lugar. Aún faltaban semanas para noche buena, pero los locales, ya habían colocado luces de colores: rojo, verde, blanco y algunos acompañados por muérdagos y adornos navideños. Se estaban haciendo una gran publicidad, aumentando las ventas como nunca. Dieron una vuelta a la calle donde se encontraban y pudieron ver de lejos que sus amigos ya estaban cerca.

- ¿La pasaron bien, en aquella casa?- escucharon decir a sus espaldas, al momento que bajaron del auto.

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero sí. Siempre la pasamos bien. Aunque es mejor, cuando no tenemos metiches cerca -contestó Scorpius con una expresión matadora, a aquel muchacho que si no más recordaban los vio salir de la casa.

El muchacho, que pronto identificaron como Jensen Goyle, frunció el ceño, los miro con mala cara y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario. Scorpius tenía la habilidad de poner al resto en su lugar sin levantar el puño, aunque cuando la situación la ameritaba, lo hacía de maravilla, cosa que a Rose le fascinaba.

-Hey, chicos porque demoraron tanto-les dijo acercándose Briana Zabini una hermosa ojiverde de tez blanca heredada de su madre y cabellos negros de su padre.

-Am, tuvimos un pequeño percance-explico Rose para evitar más preguntas.

-Oh vale, Scorp, Dana te espera adentro-dijo esta vez Briana dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

-Gracias, bueno Rose me adelanto. Debo hablar con Dana sobre unas cosas.-Dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose al interior de la casa de los gemelos Scamander.

-¿Y qué tal la universidad Rose?-Pregunto Briana, para evitar el silencio incomodo.

-Pues, ahora que me preguntas, genial. Acabo de hacerle un retrato a Alexia-le dijo Rose alegre-Si deseas, también puedo hacerte uno a ti.

-Seguro te quedo hermoso, aun recuerdo el que le hiciste a Scorp. Y de veras ¿no sería mucha molestia que me hicieras uno a mi?, se que andas muy ocupada con las practicas.-le respondo Briana feliz por la propuesta.

-No, para nada incluso tu retrato, lo podría presentar para mis prácticas. Eso hice con el de Alexia- le dijo Rose-Pero bueno ¿porque no pasamos adentro? Ya está comenzando a hacer frío y Scorp se llevo mi campera.-concluyo Rose.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón vamos-le dijo Briana, al momento que tomaba su mano y la arrastraba al interior de la casa.

Al ingresar a la casa pudo observar a todos sus amigos y primos ahí desde los gemelos Scamander hasta Danitza Parkinson la actual novia de Scorpius, la cual estaba besando apasionadamente a Scorpius.

- ¿Rose? ¿Eres tú? -escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas, que reconoció rápidamente como Lían Jordán, su ex novio.

Bueno chicas eme aquí de nuevo con este fic. Ojala que tengas más aceptación que el primero que estoy escribiendo. Y pues bueno nada más que un saludo y un agradecimiento a las personas que me leen. ¿Me merezco un review tomatazo o algo? Por favor no olviden comentar aunque sean anónimos :) =)


	3. Un nuevo lugar

Menudo día, se veía, para ser una mañana de un sábado y más aun después de una gran fiesta, en la que más de uno se retiro a las 4 de la madruga. Sin embargo, a Rose le gustaba madrugar, y esta mañana no fue la excepción. A pesar de que ella también se fue muy tarde de aquella dichosa fiesta, donde volvió a ver a su ex novio, que se había convertido en un famoso jugador de básquet y le estuvo mandando indirectas, toda la noche. No la afecto en nada, porque para ella, era más importante levantarse temprano, para encontrarse con un hermoso ambiente matutino, relajado y tranquilo. Esa era la razón por la cual se levantaba diariamente a las seis, por lo que cualquiera persona pensaría _"Esta chica está loca o que"_, e iba a ducharse inmediatamente, bajaba a desayunar y leía alguna novela. Sus padres, aquella mañana aún dormían, pues era muy temprano y su perro, se encontraba echado a sus pies mientras ella tomaba un gran vaso de jugo. Leía historias de romances apasionados, aunque no reales, como divertimento mañanero.

Un pequeño ruido, proveniente de la puerta trasera, que daba al jardín, la hizo levantar la mirada. Sonrió, dejó el libro y su vaso de lado, antes de ir hacia la puerta de la cocina y abrírsela a un madrugador Scorpius.

-Buenos días –dijo Rose-. ¿Acaso caíste de tu cama y decidiste interrumpir tu preciado sueño?-concluyo dirigiéndose al rubio que tenia para enfrente

-Claro que sí -le dijo este, sonriendo a su pregunta-. No, en realidad, vengo a buscarte.

-¿Buscarme? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Para qué? Yo imagine, que deberías estar muy cansado, por lo de anoche-lo dijo confundida.

-Para que pasemos por la cafetería, ordenemos frapuccino para llevar y unos pastelillos, tus favoritos, y partamos rumbo a nuestro nuevo descubrimiento –dijo el rubio, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la refrigeradora de su cocina.

- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Rose, mirando fijamente a Scorpius.

-Le escribo a tu mamá, explicándole, que te lleve a dar una vuelta. No quiero tener problemas con ella. Aunque mucha de las veces, es culpa tuya ser una irresponsable y dejar a tus padres asustados, cuando te escapas conmigo, cada vez que nos vamos –Le dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de orgulloso.

Rose lo miró y se quedo impresionada por sus palabras. Era cierto, desde que lo había conocido, el evito problemas con sus padres, para poderles caer bien. Por la gran rivalidad de que se llevaban Draco y Ron, sus padres, que se fue olvidando con el tiempo y con las hazañas que trataba de hacer Scorpius con su padre Ron.

-Vale, gracias y vámonos ¿que esperamos?-suspiró ella.

-Nada, bueno, te veo afuera-concluyo Scorp, y giro sobre sí mismo, dirigiéndose hacia la misma puerta por la que había entrado antes de que Rose la cerrara.

Rose, se dirigió rápidamente escaleras arribas arriba, se puso unos pantaloncillos, una remera y zapatillas. Agrego a su vestimenta una campera por si el frio aumentase. Ya que por esas épocas el granizo no era para nada cálido, también tomo un gorro de lana y bajo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen. En el mismo instante en que puso un pie fuera de la casa, Scorp salió de la casa contigua, la cual le pertenecía, bien abrigado hasta los ojos. Rose se acercó al auto y esperó a que éste se sentara y estirara para poder sacarle la traba a la puerta.

Tras pasar por la cafetería y pedir lo de siempre, se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la casa, mucho más animados que el día anterior. Rose, tenía la corazonada que quizás su amigo había imaginado cosas impropias en el instante en que ella lanzo aquel comentario en la casa, recibiendo aquella incomoda respuesta, pero sacudió la cabeza y trato de quitársela de inmediato. Iba tan despacio como ayer, aunque él se mostraba más hablador y payaso.

Era hermoso lo que observaba Rose con una sonrisa, no podía imaginar porque la gente prefería vivir en las ciudades y perderse del hermoso amanecer fuera de estas. El cielo estaba libre de nubes y se podía apreciar rayos de sol, que salían con muy poca fuerza.

Scorp bajó la velocidad de cuarenta a treinta para que su amiga pudiera observar un gran campo de girasoles que había aparecido a su lado. Él quería observar las flores, pero por algún motivo, Rose, parecía mucho más interesada en esos paisajes de lo normal. Pues traía una hermosa y gran sonrisa en su rostro, acompañada de una expresión serena, que podría cautivar a más de uno, mas los labios un tanto más pálidos de lo normal.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó Scorp, en un suspiro que desprendió una bocanada de vapor

-Sí, es una de las cosas más hermosas que eh visto en mi vida- le respondió Rose emocionada.

-Sí-afirmo él en un suspiro- es tan hermoso como yo- término riéndose. Produciendo que Rose lanza una larga carcajada y le respondo-Vanidoso, nunca cambias-

Minutos después, ya podían divisar una hermosa casa a lo lejos, que llevaba unos bellos colores pastel. Rápidamente, bajaron del auto y entraron muy animados, al interior de esta.

-Supongo que nadie debe vivir aquí- dijo Rose, cortando el silencio, al mismo tiempo que paseaba por el interior de la casa- No veo nada que indique lo contrario-volvió a decir.

Ella pudo notar como Scorpius se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que deban hacia afuera y observo el auto. Sin inmutarse por las palabras de Rose

-Sabes, no creo que haya gente cerca y más aun a esta hora, como para robar un auto-Le dijo Rose al rubio para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, tienes razón- le respondió su amigo, un poco más tranquilo.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban sucios, pero no rotos y una gran escalera dejaba verse por la parte trasera.

-Me gusta-hablo esta vez Scorpius, como si de él hubiera dependido todo tipo de decisión.

Rose se acercó un poco más y descubrió una puerta la cual empujó y vio que se escondía una entrada. Hacia una hermosa sala, donde no había más que polvo acumulado sobre muebles. Y se volvió a preciar unas escaleras, que estaban conectadas a un bello balcón en la estancia.

-Scorp, esto es perfecto –dijo la pelirroja dejando salir una carcajada extasiada y maravillada.

-Sí, no lo dudo pero le falta un poco de limpieza, me atrevo a decir -respondió él imitando el tono británico.

-Ve a buscar cosas para limpiar-le respondió ella.

-No voy a dejarte aquí sola –le dijo él. Al momento la tomaba en brazos, poniéndola en su espalda, como acostumbraban jugar y minutos después estaban sacando del baúl una escoba, trapos, un balde y bidones de agua. Una de las cosas que Rosa también disfrutaba, era la limpieza. Ella decía que a nadie le gustaba limpiar, sino ver limpio, pero Scorp ponía las manos al fuego porque Rose adoraba la limpieza. Lo hacía con demasiado entusiasmo y alegría, cosa que él no podía relacionar con la tarea.

-Esto podría ser lo que estabas buscando, Scorp-le dijo Rose, mirando satisfecha como la estancia ya se encontraba en la más completa limpieza. Recordando que Scorp buscaba una casa o departamento para vivir ahí cuando empezara su trabajo.

-Sí, siempre quise una casa en medio de la nada, sin agua potable, ni comida. Pero reluciente –dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, ganándose una cara de pocos amigos, por parte de Rose, a lo que él le sacó la lengua.

Pronto se hicieron las tres de la tarde, y no habían almorzado, pero la casa estaba como nueva. No sólo se debía a las habilidades de Rose, sino también a que era diminuta. Según ella, "acogedora", pero Scorp iba por "diminuta". Había una mesada de madera, una cocina a leña, hecha a mano. Un hermoso candelabro que iluminaba los ambientes. Nuevamente, mas escaleras en formas circulares, que mostraban unos pasadizos dando cabida a unas habitaciones que tendrían que vestir con colchón y sabanas. Una pequeña mesa redonda con tres sillas, todo del más simple pero hermoso de los diseños, aunque de una buena y resistente madera; y por último, hermoso estante, tallado evidentemente a mano, con platos y vasos de madera que a Rose le fascinaron. Obviamente esto era como una reliquia antigua para Rose.

-Será nuestro sitio, como el lago, y no le podremos contar a nadie de él - dijo ella volteándose a mirar a Scorp - ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio le sonrió y asintió. Aquel escape parecía hacerla sentir diferente, porque así se veía. Normalmente, Rose era meditabunda y callada, siempre generando esas lagunas por entre la conversación. Se perdía en libros, y aunque tenía amigos y pretendientes, parecía no notarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque la pelirroja, era justamente todo lo que a él no le gustaba, en una persona o mejor dicho, el tipo de persona que Scorpius solía evadir, desde que se había mudado al pueblo, no había podido evitar acercarse a ella. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio, le parecía bonita, aunque en ese entonces, Rose, no tenía la figura que se manejaba ahora. También recordaba su primera conversación, una muy entretenida, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la persona que aparentemente debió caerle mal a Scorpius se volvería su mejor amiga?.

A veces, pasaban horas recostados en el patio trasero de la casa del rubio, mirando el cielo. Y aunque poco charlaban de ellos, sus vidas o sus problemas, era una compañía grata y que lo cobijaba de una forma extraña. Tenían una gran conexión, a pesar de hablar poco, sabían cómo se sentía el otro y siempre se apoyaban.

Muchas veces el deseaba contarle lo que pasaba en su casa, quería contarle sus problemas con su novia y lo buena que era. Pero siempre tenía la sensación de que no tenían un lugar para compartir ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que tenían ese espacio, no tenía opción más que comenzar a abrirse a ella, y obligarla a Rose para que se abriera también.

-¿te encuentras bien? Te quedaste mudo y tú no lo eres, siempre estás hablando, y eso todos lo saben-le dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con un rostro preocupado.

-Estaba pensando -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ahora que tenemos este espacio, deberíamos hablar más, acerca de nosotros. ¿Qué opinas pecas?- le dijo el rubio.

-Um, bueno, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo Scorp .Pero ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?¿Por qué ahora?-le pregunto Rose

-Pues, mirando bien, somos casi como hermanos, se que sabemos cómo nos sentimos ambos siempre. Pero, creo que es momento de darnos más confianza aun.-le respondió Scorpius- Y también es momento de comer algo, mi estomago está agonizando.- concluyo y luego se escucho las quejas provenientes del estomago de este.

Rose, le sonrió, abrió su bolso y sacó un recipiente con sándwiches, dos vasos y una gaseosa, y los colocó todos en el centro de la pequeña mesa. Se sentó e invitó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo con un ademán. Tomó un sándwich y le dio un mordisco, pensativa.

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó al tiempo que apoyaba un pie sobre la misma silla en la que estaba sentada.

-¿Cómo va todo con qué?-le dijo Scorpius. Rose torció hizo un gesto y se encogió de hombros.

-Andas de novio con una chica linda y agradable, a la cual no me dejaste tratar demasiado. Vives en una linda casa, con unos padres que te quieren… pero últimamente te veo algo cabizbajo —confesó dando un nuevo mordisco a su sándwich.

Durante un instante, Scorpius quiso preguntarle por qué no se miraba al espejo antes de criticar, pero era estúpido decir aquello cuando Rose no había preguntado nada malo. La verdad era que no tenía en claro por qué se sentía desanimado desde hacía unos días. No tenía ganas de ver a Danitza, una chica con la que tenía mucha química, con la que se podía conversar, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pasar tiempo en la sala de juegos de su casa, matando agentes en algún videojuego.

—No lo sé —soltó.

—Pero lo pensaste —suspiró Rose, sirviéndoles a ambos gaseosa.

—Porque traté de buscar una respuesta para darte, no le busques la quinta pata al gato —exclamó molesto, no con ella, sino con él por no saber qué era lo que lo estaba molestando.

—Si logras averiguar y dar con la respuesta, ¿Podrías contármelo? —se atrevió a decir Rose en voz baja.

—Ni siquiera lo dudes —sonrió él.

Bueno chicas, eh ahí el nuevo capítulo, se que talves sea un poco aburrido pero no se desanimen, prometo tratar de hacer uno mas dinámico para el siguiente .Saludos y gracias por sus review. No olviden comentar


	4. La casi boda

Los rayos de sol atravesaban las mamparas de la estancia, dejando a la vista un gran espejo, en el cual se reflejaba una hermosa pelirroja. Rose se encontraba poniéndose los últimos retoques, hoy sus padres renovaban los votos matrimoniales, por lo cual harían una gran fiesta, con muchos invitados (por no decir que la mayor parte era su familia). Y ella era parte de jurado. Al concluir sus últimos retoques, se dirigió a la habitación continua por su mejor amiga.

-Querida estas que ardes-le dijo Alexia con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su amiga desde la cama.

Su cabello castaño semi ondulado, que se hallaba disfrazado por un hermoso negro azabache se extendía despeinado por sobre el acolchado floreado de Rose, quien la miraba desde la puerta.

-Gracias, Ale, sabe ya es hora deberías vestirte –le respondió una sonrojada Rose.

El cuerpo contorneado de la pelirroja se lucía en un hermoso vestido largo de color azul, casi del tono de sus ojos. Unas hermosas tiras trenzadas recorrían sus hombros y zapatos de altos tacones la volvían más esbelta y hermosa de lo que ya era.

-¿No estás un poco nerviosa? ¿Ni un poco? —un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Rose, pero Alexia no supo decir si se trataba de un rubor natural o producto de los cosméticos.

-Ale, ¿por qué habría de estar nerviosa? Si es solo una renovación de votos-preguntó Rose mientras volvía a acomodarse los grandes bucles castaños.

-No me refiero a eso, es que te veo demasiado preocupada por esos rulos –le dijo su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo que comenzó a desvestirse.

-La Fiesta es en un cuarto de hora, Ale -le dijo la pelirroja – Y ambas somos damas-jurado, ya deberías haberte cambiado.

-Yo creo que estás así porque Scorp te verá- le dijo Alexia , Una respuesta que desconcertó a Rose. ¿En que momento pasaron a hablar de sus mejor amigo?

-Que tiene que ver tu adorado primo en esto –dijo Rose. Mientras recibía una mirada acusadora de Alexia. La susodicha no se daría por vencida y Rose se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, te estaré esperando abajo-le dijo Rose para evitar una conversación incomoda.

.Mientras tanto Alexia se quitó la ropa y abrió el cierre de la funda de su vestido. Mientras se peinaba y pintaba, aún en ropa interior en su afán por no manchar la prenda, fruncía el ceño. Llevaba semanas deshilvanándose el cerebro para encontrar la forma de hacer que Rose pisara el palito y dijera que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su primo Scorpius Malfoy. Pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Rose era imposible, pero todos sabían que aquellos dos terminarían juntos a la larga, quisieran o no. A pesar que a la familia de Scorp, adorada a su actual novia Danitza, tanto que querían que un futuro se comprometan y se casen.

oOoOoOo

Abajo, Rose tomaba una gaseosa con sorbete, para no perder el labial de su boca.

Al momento de acabarla se dirigió a la cocina y la dejo sobre la mesa. Y sobre esta observo una revista la cual cogió y comenzó a pasar de hoja. Pero hubo que le llamo la atención y leyendo en su mente, carcajeó al ver el título de la nota: "¿Cómo seguir después de besar a tu mejor amigo?". Se relamió los labios y comenzó a leer el artículo por pura diversión. Los testimonios eran hilarantes y hasta deseó que Scorpius hubiera estado allí con ella para reírse juntos del asunto.

Las pisadas desde la escalera le indicaron que Alexia ya estaba lista para partir, y justo a tiempo también, aunque perfecta en su desorden. Tenía el cabello recogido sin demasiada finura, pero en ella se veía a la moda. Tenían el mismo vestido, sin embargo lo llevaban de modos extremamente diferentes.

-¿Estas lista?- le dijo Rose , vaya esta vez superaste tu marca

-Exacto, sólo me tomó veinte minutos –alardeó Alexia-. ¡Vamos que llegamos tarde!

Rose carcajeó llena de sarcasmo antes de tomar las llaves del auto y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Era normal sudar de esa forma?, se preguntó Scorpius. Estaba vestido de gala, con un esmoquin negro. No sabía qué era que lo tenía tan inquieto. Probablemente el hecho de que era la primera "boda" como le decía él a la que asistía. Temía hacer algo mal o romper un adorno en el camino o quizás caerse con los anillos. Pero sabía que ambas excusas eran baratas y falsas.

Estaba nervioso porque había hablado con su prima hacía un par de días y no sabía qué podía ocurrir tras esa conversación. Alexia Nott era una chica… especial, además de poco discreta. Y para sumar a su desesperación, acababa de pasar toda una mañana con Rose, su más cercana amiga.

Una mano sutil y cálida le acarició el brazo de modo maternal.

-¿Amor estás bien?, te veo un poco nervioso –escucho decir a su novia Danitza.

-De maravilla, perfecto, sólo quiero que llegue Rose —soltó, pero al ver la expresión de su novia, terminó el discurso, de más está decir que de forma patética-. Quiero molestarla, porque no suele usar falda.- le dijo para luego simular una gran sonrisa maquiavélica seguido por un carcajeó.

Danitza le sonrió con desgana y quitó la mano de su brazo.

Hacía dos años que estaba con ella, la relación más larga que había tenido. Era prácticamente perfecta y sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecho nunca. Ya no era como antes, ahora nada le alcanzaba de Danitza. Ese mediodía, ella se veía como una princesa, con un vestido celeste de tela ligera. Tenía los labios abultados por el maquillaje y los ojos parecían más grandes y deslumbrantes, pero Scorpius ya no estaba loco por ella. De hecho, desde hacía un tiempo, no sentía pasión alguna. Sí disfrutaba de muchas cosas, como el sexo pero ya no estaba obsesionadamente enamorado para nada… y la verdad era que le gustaba tener una que otra obsesión que añorar a la distancia.

-¿Te parece si vamos a nuestros asientos? –le dijo Danitza y el asintió.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hacia un hermoso altar de madera repleto de flores blancas, en donde un cura regordete y de baja estatura se preparaba para hablar a los presentes y renovar los votos. Por el sudor en su frente, cualquier persona que pasara y no conociera la celebración podría jurar que era él, el que se casaba

Su novia se encontraba a su lado, abrazada a su brazo izquierdo y miraba a su alrededor con fascinación, probablemente imaginándose a sí misma en un gran vestido blanco junto a Scorpius. El rubio sonrió al verla tan perdida y en su mundo. Con diecinueve años, podía decir con seguridad, que él no iba a ser quien la esperara al fin del camino de pétalos.

Ya había bastante gente sentada en sus puestos y a la derecha se podía observar a una banda de cuerdas ensayando los últimos retoques para la perfección absoluta.

-Pero que ven mis ojos, una abominación –escucho a sus espaldas una voz burlona que rápido identifico, como la voz de Rose.

-Pero quien habla, la reina de la fealdad. Rose Ho..-Scorpius se quedo sin habla al verla. Para el, aquella chica que tenía en frente, era la más hermosa que había visto en la estancia.

-Hola Rose, estas hermosa-concluyo para no ser observado de mala manera por parte de su novia

Con el cabello recogido con gracia y bucles en cascada por sobre sus hombros, un maquillaje tan natural como la misma Rose, el vestido azul y las sandalias altas, Rose parecía una Cenicienta en el baile (literalmente, hasta era el mismo color de vestido). Incluso la capa de tela gruesa que la resguardaba del frío le quedaba pintada. No quería creer cosas que no eran, pero sus pómulos parecían más sonrosados que de costumbre y sus ojos más brillantes.

El rubio se relamió sin saber realmente que decir y le sonrió.

-Gracias -respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Me da algo de vergüenza estar con esto.

-Te ves como una princesa, no te preocupes-añadió Danitza a lo que Rose la miró como si jamás hubiera notado su presencia.

-Gracias, Danitza-le sonrió también, aunque aquel precioso rubor había desaparecido. Quizás la luz se había opacado con una nube.

—De nada. Es increíble que tus padres hayan decidido renovar los votos… ¿Cuántos años tienen de pareja?

—Veinticinco —contestó.

—No hay edad para gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amas a tu pareja, ¿cierto, Scorp? —Danitza se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios de su novio.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —respondió éste. Mientras se agachaba a besar a Danitza

No por nada en especial, no había apartado los ojos del rostro de su mejor amiga durante aquel suceso y, por extraño que fuera, era la primera vez que la notaba incómoda ante un beso de él con cualquier chica que tocara en suerte.

—Bien… creo que debo ir a mi puesto. Ya saben, al jurado –dijo Rose suavemente antes de marcharse a buscar probablemente a su madre.

-¿Amor en dónde debemos sentarnos nosotros?.- le dijo Danitza ignorando las palabras de Rose a Scorpius.

—Yo soy padrino —sonrió él—, así que debo dejarte sola por un rato, pero luego de todo esto seré todo tuyo.

Besó los labios de su novia y marchó en busca del padre de Rose, quien estaba, de seguro, jugando a las cartas con los tíos de su mejor amiga en la tienda en la que debía cambiarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Las estrellas decoraban un cielo negro azulado y la fiesta aún no acababa. Los padres de Rose ya se habían ido, pues sus vuelos habían sido reservados para un par de horas después de la ceremonia. Una semana y media de luna de miel. Una semana y media…

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la luna de miel de los padres de Rose. Al pensar en ella, sus ojos la buscaron entre el gentío, aún mientras bailaba con Rose. Con su novia había danzado toda la tarde, pero con Antígona no había compartido siquiera el vals.

—Amor, ¿has visto a Rose? —preguntó preocupado al no ver a su amiga por ningún lugar.

—No —contestó ella con aire de preocupación, también—. Ve a buscarla, tú la conoces, sabes a donde podría ir.

—¿Segura de que no te molesta? —el rubio detuvo sus pies y la observó atentamente, a lo que ella rió.

—Amor, eres su mejor amigo. Ve, de todas formas, he bailado tanto que me duelen los pies.

El rubio le besó los labios y comenzó a dar vueltas por el tablado al aire libre, pero no encontró a Rose en ningún rincón. Más exaltado, se detuvo a unos pasos de la pista de baile y pensó con fuerza. Por inercia, giró la cabeza y miró hacia la derecha. Al ver una figura femenina en un vestido color natural, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió. La pelirroja se encontraba lejos, en el límite de la propiedad, que era gigante y desde en donde se encontraba Scorpius, parecía una muñequita de torta. Estaba apoyada contra la baranda que la separaba de una extensión de pasto verde ajena. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y el vestido le ondeaba como en una película.

Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Le tomaría al menos tres o cuatro minutos, pero no la había visto más de eso durante todo el evento, y estar apartados del mundo por un rato sabía mejor de antemano que llamarla hasta el tumulto de invitados danzantes.

Chicas, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo no tan aburrido como el anterior, pero no se desesperen el que sigue es mejor y ya lo acabe de escribir. Muchas gracias por su review y pm, saludos a todas. Me merezco un review o tomatazos?.


	5. Desafiando los pensamientos

El rubio se acerco rápidamente al barandal al tiempo que Rose daba una vuelta sobre sí misma, cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire, al mismo tiempo que se echaba para atrás, disfrutando del aroma a pasto húmedo. Desde donde estaban, no se oía más que una música distante mientras la brisa fresca del invierno le daba vuelo a sus ropas y los hacía sentir un escalofrío en la columna.

—No deberías irte así sin más —le dijo en el oído sensualmente feliz de no tener que hablar más fuerte que en un murmullo para ser oído.

—Lo siento —dijo Rose, dándose un respingo por la gran cercanía de Scorpius—, necesitaba alejarme de los invitados.-le dijo un poco nerviosa al ver que el rubio no se alejaba, esto le producía una sensación muy extraña que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero ella no sabía que era.

Scorpius la miró por un segundo en el que apreció la máscara de pestañas corrida debajo de sus ojos cerrados y los labios enrojecidos. Sonrió e imitó la posición que su amiga había adoptado.

—Tampoco deberías llorar sin avisarme a mí —le dijo un poco preocupado

Rose carcajeó levemente y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se relamía la boca paspada. Entre sus manos tenía una de las flores que su madre le había obligado guardar de su buqué. El cabello pelirrojo, el cual seguía transformado en perfectos bucles aunque algo desarmado, cayó con sensuales movimientos cuando ella bajó la cabeza para mirar con atención la flor que tenía entre los dedos.

—¿Pecosa que te paso? —le dijo el rubio, regalándole una amplia sonrisa, mirándola jugar con los pétalos blancos.

—Nada importante, son puras estupideces de chicas.- le dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta y apoyó el cuerpo en el barandal, con la vista en la gente y las luces de colores. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Antígona con picardía.

—Vamos —fingió cansancio cabeceando hacia la entrada.

Rose levantó la vista y le clavó una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿A dónde? —pese a estar preguntando, se despegó del barandal y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Scorpius, quien caminaba muy decidido hacia su clásico— ¿Ahora? Pero…

—No te preocupes, le mandare a Danitza un mensaje de texto en el auto —explicó un Scorpius mas relajado de lo normal.

—¿No se va a enojar Danitza si te vas conmigo y la dejas sola? —preguntó Rosebud, deteniendo sus pasos y mirándolo dubitativa.

Scorpius se paro en seco y la miró por sobre el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada. Sacó el manojo de llaves del bolsillo interno del saco y los meció frente a su nariz. Rose miró hacia la fiesta, que continuaba, y volvió a fijar la vista en él con aire amenazante.

—Si llegas a tener problemas con Danitza por esto, no será mi culpa. Que quede claro.-le respondió la pelirroja un poco alterada.

Tomó el vestido con ambas manos y levantó la falta lo suficiente como para poder caminar viendo sus pies.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

No iba a admitirlo, pero el viaje en auto hasta su lugar secreto era bastante escalofriante. No había un alma en el camino, ni tampoco luces. El único sonido que podía oírse era el que producían ellos mismos: el auto, sus respiraciones pausadas y algún que otro comentario. Ya le había mandado el mensaje a Danitza y le había pedido perdón mil veces, aunque Scorpius no lo iba a saber nunca.

Al cabo de media hora, o un poco menos, el rubio entró por el camino de tierra hasta los brotes doblados que formaban un círculo alrededor de su lugar. Bajaron tranquilos y escucharon atentamente, por si cualquier ruido hacía acto de presencia… pero nada. Se acercaron a la casa y entraron, Rose primero, y él se encargó de prender las mil y un velas que ella había llevado.

Tras acomodarse con un té en mano sobre la cama, Scorpius la ametralló con la mirada.

—Dime qué te sucede —ordenó antes de dar un sorbo que le calentó el sistema.

Rose se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, tras imitarlo.

—Estoy sola y mis padres se van de luna de miel. Hasta ellos están viviendo una historia de amor adolescente. Supongo que me dio un ataque de sentimentalismo… ya se irá solo —le dijo Rose, pues fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ganándose un gesto de Scorpius.

—¿Quieres ir a correr afuera? —preguntó, cómo quien descubriera el resultado de una complicada ecuación.

—¡Hombre loco, hace frío! —rió risueña.

—Te quitará los pesares, confía en mí —pidió entregándole a su amiga la sonrisa más ganadora que tenía.

A los minutos, ambos se encontraban afuera, parados en la puerta de la casita. El rubio fue el primero en empezar a correr a la velocidad que le permitían las piernas, provocando en la pelirroja un sonrojo de vergüenza ajena. Dispuesta a congelarse por su mejor amigo, se quitó la capa que la cubría y se tomó la falda con ambas manos antes de empezar a correr hasta sentir que se le soltaban las piernas de sus engranajes.

Tenía razón, se dijo, se sentía excelente. Sentía que podía volar. El viento corría rápido y frío contra su cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio. De repente, un dolor intenso se apoderó de su pierna, haciéndola caer al suelo y chillar. Scorpius detuvo su carrera y fue hacia donde ella se retorcía.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado.

—Demonios… —gimió— es un calambre. No puedo mover la pierna.

Sin responderle, Scorpius la alzó en brazos, como se lleva a las recién casadas y la deposito en la primera habitación de la casa, la cual era la más iluminada por los rayos de la luna. La recostó en la cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta, antes de levantarle la falda sin preámbulos.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó una Rose muy escandalizada.

—Pecas… por favor —le dijo el rubio—Debo saber cual es para revisarla- le dijo nuevamente su amigo

La chica le señalo la pierna doliente aun con un poco de recelo, segundos antes de que su mejor amigo se sentara frente ella y posara sus manos sobre la piel fría de su gemelo tenso.

La piel de la pelirroja era tan suave que parecían pequeñas almohadillas blancas y hermosas. Sus músculos poco entrenados eran maleables. Podía hincar sus dedos en ellos y arrastrarla hacia él, si quería. Cosa que no pasaba. Pese a las barreras impuestas en su mente bajo el cartel de "Prohibido: mejor amiga", los ojos alternaban entre el rostro sonrojado de ella y la pierna que se perdía entre capas y capas de telas color azul.

Había llegado a la rodilla y tenía que volver al tobillo por medio de masajes rigurosos, sin embargo, tras sus parpados se pintaba una escena completamente diferente. El muslo de la pierna derecha de Rose se vislumbraba por las primeras tramas solitarias de tela y un impulso que le nacía desde el estómago, lo invitaba a seguir por la carne desnuda bajo el vestido.

Frenó su imaginación y volvió a concentrarse en el dolor de Rose y los masajes que le estaba aplicando a su pierna. Cada vez que tocaba un punto doloroso, ella se arqueaba y hacía una mueca que podía pasar por una de placer tranquilamente. Era imposible mirarla y no querer acariciar su cuerpo en toda su extensión. Todas esas expresiones y gemidos de dolor llevaban a Scorpius a querer mucho más que un simple masaje a sus gemelos.

Nuevamente un cartel de prohibido apareció en su mente. No quería nada con ella, era su mejor amiga. Jamás la había besado, no como a sus otras amigas mujeres. Nunca se habían deseado ni tocado un solo cabello. No podía arruinar eso.

Además, claro, ella lo rechazaría y dejaría de hablar con él por el resto de la eternidad. No quería que eso sucediera, por más… apetitoso que se viera el panorama.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rostro de Rose se relajó, aunque su pecho seguía elevándose y descendiendo con una velocidad mayor a la usual. Mientras Scorpius miraba el rostro de pintura corrida de su amiga, ella mantenía los ojos azules fijos en las manos del chico que habían dejado de masajear, para acariciar suavemente.

Ya no sólo desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, sino que le había sacado las sandalias y había proseguido a atender a la planta del pie.

No podía avanzar hacia el muslo ni un solo milímetro… no iba a poder resistirlo si hacía tal cosa. En su mente se repetía la frase _"me pasaría con cualquiera, es una respuesta natural de mi cuerpo ante el de una mujer"_. Pero no era _una mujer_, era Rose. Rosebud, la chica por la que nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción. O quizás sí al principio, pero ese potencial deseo había sido asesinado en cuanto se habían vuelto amigos.

Debía soltarla, tenía que retirar las manos de sobre su cuerpo, pero no quería. Además, ella no estaba objetando en lo más mínimo. Podía oírla respirar cada vez de forma más tranquila y sentir su perfume de rosas cosquilleando bajo su nariz.

Se paró de golpe, sobresaltándola y logrando que se sentara en la cama.

-¿Algo anda mal Scorp?- le pregunto ella inocentemente.

—Oh nada recordé que olvide algo-Le dijo el rubio para evitar dar explicaciones.-¿Quieres regresar pecas? .- le dijo para distraer a su cerebro el estaba muy consciente que si pasaban más tiempo en esa habitación y en esa cama, no dudaría en recostarse sobre ella en esa cama y hacerla suya en esos momentos, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Mientras ella sabía que no podía presionar a Scorpius. Lo que sea que lo había molestado, debía haber sido peor para que se haya "olvidado algo" como él decía, ella estaba muy consciente de la buena memoria de su amigo y estaba más que claro que esa no era la verdadera razón.

Salieron con la luna a medio camino de esconderse en el horizonte y se subieron al auto de el rubio, quien manejó en el más sepulcral de los silencios hasta la casa de Rose. Pasando por el lugar en donde se había celebrado la fiesta, vieron las luces apagadas y el estacionamiento —o lo que servía como tal— vacío. Más adelante, las calles de su pequeña ciudad eran iluminadas sólo por los faroles, sin una sola persona en las calles.

Scorpius estacionó en su garaje, en la casa contigua a la de Rose y se recostó en el asiento, abrumado por lo que acababa de pasarle.

-Scorp, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella frente a la extraña actitud de su mejor amigo

—Seguro —dijo él, aunque sin mirarla.

Rose se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero antes de llegar se dio cuenta que Scorpius bajo a su lado porque sintió unos fuertes brazos aferrarse a su cintura.

Se volteó y lo observó aún muy cerca de ella, muy pensativo. Suspiró mirando a ambos lados y deshizo el amarre de sus brazos y se movió, aunque esta vez del lado izquierdo. Scorpius se acerco a la ventanilla y la miró por el reflejo de esta sorprendido por la hermosura que irradiaba la pelirroja, al tiempo que Rose se inclinaba hacia la alfombra de entrada para sacar sus llaves de emergencia.

—Sabes, ellos se irán por unas semanas y la casa es muy grande, me atemoriza un poco ¿te molestaría quedarte conmigo por algunas noches? No quiero quedarme sola.-Le dijo ella muy ruborizada por la vergüenza, para sorpresa del rubio.

Un mar de posibilidades se detuvo antes de colisionar contra la costa de los pensamientos de Scorpius en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—Claro. No hay problema… —respondió aun en shock.

OoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius estiró la mano y comenzó a tantear sin abrir los ojos. Halló lo que lo molestaba sobre el suelo, sonando y sonando. Abrió la tapa de su celular y se levantó rápidamente de la cama en la cual su cuerpo reposaba, luego de pocas horas de sueño y se froto los ojos, para ver quién lo llamaba. Al leer la pantalla, suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en la cama en la cual había quedado dormido. Había un sol increíble entrando por las ventanas y se oía el repiqueteo de la ducha del cuarto del costado. El cual le pertenecía a Rose

El celular en su mano había dejado de sonar, pero Scorpius tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la comunicación estaba abierta.

Se llevó el auricular al oído al tiempo que se refregaba los ojos de nuevo por el excesivo sueño.

—Sí, buenos días cariño ¿Qué paso? —dijo un poco incomodo de usar el "cariño", pero el rubio ya no quería más problemas con su novia, así que opto por ser cariñoso.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde diablos te has metido Scorpius? —El rubio sintió como si le hubieran aventado un baldazo de agua por el casi grito de su novia, Danitza, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Danitza, era muy refinada al hablar y el casi nunca la había escuchado levantar la voz tanto en todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntos.

—En la casa de Rose ¿Algún problema? —le respondió de mala manera-¿Te ocurrió algo Danitza?-dijo luego corrigiendo su tono de voz y su desgano.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que la oyó tragar y suspirar. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, consultó su reloj de muñeca. Era relativamente temprano, se dijo.

—Te importaría venir a mi casa necesito que tengamos una charla, Scorpius —le dijo ella, que para sorpresa de Scorpius, enarcó una ceja, aún sabiendo que ella no podía verlo—. Pasa por mi casa después de levantarte.-le dijo su novia casi ordenándole.

Y como nunca, ella le corto el teléfono sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, dejando a al rubio desconcertado y algo molesto. Él no había hecho nada para que ella se ofendiera, ni tampoco era un niño, al que Danitza pudiera darle órdenes. Arrojó el celular sobre la cama y se aventó junto a este .Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie al tiempo que sonaban sus huesos al estirarse, y caminó hacia la cocina, en donde le pegó una notita a Rose en la puerta de la heladera. Cuando escuchó como el agua cesaba de correr, supo que tenía que irse si no quería quedarse hablando con su amiga. Salió por la puerta trasera y saltó la cerca que separaba las casas para entrar a la propia.

Sus padres, aparentemente, no estaban. Subió, se duchó velozmente y se vistió de forma automática. Tenía el cerebro aún dormido, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción que cambiarse e ir a por Danitza. Le molestaba que ella hubiera adoptado voz de mando en lugar de su regular tono dulce y cariñoso. También tenía algo de intriga por saber de qué se trataba la charla.

Una vez que se hubo despierto, corrió a comer algo a la cocina antes de salir en busca de su novia. Con el auto, llegó en seguida a la casa de ésta, quién esperaba sentada en el porche de su casa.

Scorpius bajó del auto y se acercó a ella, quien lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios a modo de saludo en cuando Danitza se encontró de pie.

—Entremos, no hay nadie —Scorpius no le dijo nada, pero su nuevo autoritarismo comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

Lo condujo hasta la cocina, en donde se sentó sobre la mesada y lo arrastró por la manga del suéter, hasta dejarlo parado entre sus piernas.

—Hazme el amor ahora, aquí mismo.- le dijo Danitza, como una niña caprichosa.

— ¿Pero qué tienes Danitza, tus padres no demoran en llegar?… ¿Quieres que nos encuentren in fraganti? Además, creí que estabas enfadada conmigo, que querías tener una charla. No que querías hacer eso- le dijo el rubio, un poco descolocado.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —le dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que tomando con fuerza a su novio por el cuello de la camisa le volvió a decir- Demuéstrame que soy más importante que tu amiguita. Con la cual pasas todo el día. Por una vez resigna todo tu día para estar conmigo y muestra que me quieres.-le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero con la cara, que para opinión de Scorpius, se veía como una niña encaprichada por algo sin sentido.

Pero al mismo tiempo le sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de Danitza para que se relajara ante la presión de sus dedos. Pero ella volvió a hacer hizo puchero al tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban, a lo que él respondió besando suave en los labios y posando las manos ahora sobre las rodillas de su novia. Para evitar más problemas

—No estés celosa de Rose, cariño —le dijo mientras le dedicaba una verdadera sonrisa, porque hasta cierto punto también la entendía.

—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, es igual de sexual que una maceta para mí —agrego el rubio mientras le daba un nuevo beso en sus labios.

Tenía que repetirse aquello hasta el cansancio. "Rose es tan sexual como una maceta".

—No puede ser cierto. Rose es muy bonita y tú la miras de ese modo especial…- le dijo ella, sacando a relucir sus celos.

—Es como una hermana. Además, si es por ser linda o fea, tú eres un monumento a la belleza- le dijo el, además no estaba mintiendo pues Danitza al igual que Rose era muy hermosa, pero ya no era de su agrado.

—Lo siento, trato de que no me afecte… pero a veces me pone celosa toda la atención que le das a Rose —le dijo su novia, en forma de una disculpa, por el mal rato que le había dado.

—Lamento ponerle tanta atención —mintió Scorpius—Y bueno —carraspeó—, ¿qué decías de tener sexo en la cocina?-le dijo con una mirada picara, que ya no fuera de su agrado, no significaba que podría hacer de lado esas debilidades de hombre por ella.

—Scorpius, ¡Pero qué barbaridades dices¡ Mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento —le dijo Danitza, al mismo tiempo que se reía.

OoOoOoOoO

Rose bajó las escaleras del porche tras cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave. Con Scorpius en la casa de Danitza, eso decía la nota que había encontrado en el refrigerador y Alexia en la casa de su casi novio, no tenía muchos lugares a los que ir.

Se acerco un poco así la puerta, y ahí vio a sus pies estaba el periódico. Al verlo se decidió por ir al cine. No era algo nuevo ir sola a alguna función, pues cuando no tenía nada que hacer y a nadie a quien visitar, ella iba sola. Se sentó en el escalón y comenzó a ver qué películas se estrenaban esta semana en el cine y a qué horarios.

Dejó el periódico a sobre la mesa de la derecha y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia el centro, que no quedaba muy lejos. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la campera, caminó en medio del frío hasta la puerta del cine. No había casi nadie, lo cual era muy normal un sábado por la mañana. La gente normal no iba hasta después de las dos de la tarde.

Se acercó al mostrador y golpeó la ventanilla para llamar la atención del empleado, quien estaba leyendo una revista de modo muy concentrado.

—Hola, me puedes dar una entrada—le dijo a el chico asintió sin levantar la cabeza

—.Ey, estoy hablándote—le dijo molesta por la falta de atención.

El chico de ojos verdes azulados la miró molesto.

—Si te escucho, no seas imprudente, ¿y si estaba leyendo algo importante? —preguntó, acomodándose en su silla. Muy altanero

—¿Estabas leyendo algo importante? —contestó Rose, un poco incomoda por la respuesta del chico.

—No —sonrió el muchacho—, pero podría haberlo estado haciendo. ¿Para qué te doy entrada?

—Para "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte parte 2 ",por favor la función que está empezando ahora —le dijo mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo y tomaba dinero del pantalón de jean y se lo entregó por debajo del vidrio.

—Estarás tú sola en la sala. ¿No te vas a asustar? —bromeó, a lo que Rose exclamó un sonoro y dramático "Pff".

—Soy la dueña y señora del terror, además esa película no da miedo ¿Lo sabías? —Le dijo la pelirroja mientras escuchaba pasos a sus espaldas.

Mientras que el chico de cabello castaño le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Disfruta la película.

—Gracias. Presta más atención a los clientes, la próxima.

Pero mientras se alejaba, Rose escucho la vos de una persona muy conocida para ella

Su ex-novio Lían Jordán el que le dirigía la palabra.

-Hola, Rose, también viniste a disfrutar de una buena película- le dijo Lían.

-Sí, así es – le respondió ella amablemente.

-Bueno, últimamente no te eh visto mucho, te interesaría ir a dar una vuelta luego-le dijo Lían muy coquetamente.

-Eh, si claro, te parece si hablamos otro día, mi función esta por empezar y no quisiera perdérmela para nada- le respondió ella para evitar una respuesta incorrecta por su parte.

Luego de cortar rápidamente esa conversación, se preguntaba si podía catalogarse a aquella charla como "coquetear". No era buena en la materia, o al menos eso creía, pero tenía la sensación de que Lían le había respondido con un dejo de flirteo. Sonrió como una tonta, divertida por el hecho de haberse hecho la interesante frente a un desconocido, muy conocido, antes de comprar palomitas de maíz y agua en la golosinería. Entró en la sala, la cual como bien había dicho el chico de la boletería, estaba vacía. Subió los escalones y bufó por la música barata que se escuchaba por los parlantes. Se sentó en la última de todas las filas, en el asiento del medio, justo cuando el celular le vibró en el bolsillo delantero.

OoOoOo

Por otro lado se encontraba Scorpius diciéndose a si mismo lo despreciable que era. Una mala persona, por sobre todas las cosas: un mal novio. Le había mentido a Danitza descaradamente, le había dicho que para él Rose era lo mismo que un cactus para su masculinidad, pero no era cierto. Por lo menos no lo era desde hacía varias horas. Sabía que no tenía nada que decirle a su mejor amiga, porque habían hablado de todo la noche anterior, pero tenía ganas de verla.

Tantas ganas tenían que, actuando como el peor novio de la historia de la humanidad, tras prometerle a Danitza que no la iba a ver ese día, acababa de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Rose. Sólo quería saber qué estaba haciendo, se dijo. Pero después se reprochó que aquello era una mentira aún peor que las que había dicho durante toda la mañana.

Pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cual vio rápidamente y en la pantalla salía el nombre de Rose: _"Escuchando mala música a la espera de que empiece 'Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2." _Tan poco le importaba lo que le había prometido a Danitza, que lo primero que hizo después de leer el mensaje, fue responderle:

"_Guárdame un asiento. Voy para allá."_

Lo lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no podía hacer exactamente lo que Danitza quería todo el tiempo. Si tenía ganas de ver a su mejor amiga, la vería. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y se subió al auto. La Castaña le había dicho que tenía una merienda con sus amigas por el cumpleaños de una de ellas, así que no tenía por qué enterarse de que él pretendía pasar todo el tiempo libre del día con Rose.

Estacionó en el aparcamiento de junto al cine y, tras recibir el ticket, se acercó a la ventanilla en donde un muchacho alternaba la vista entre el frente y una revista. Cuando lo vio acercarse, dejó de lado lo que leía y puso su mejor sonrisa de vendedor.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Una para la función de _"Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2" _que acaba de comenzar —dijo sacando el dinero.

—Vas a estar solo con una chica muy linda y regañona—le dijo el chico castaño carcajeando.

—Es mi mejor amiga —le dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada matadora, por decirle regañona a Rose.

—Ah… ¿de casualidad tiene novio? —preguntó el chico, alcanzándole la entrada que acababa de imprimirse.

—Sí —contestó por inercia, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza—. No, no. No. Está soltera.

—Ah, la vi conversando muy animadamente con un chico —le dijo el castaño, tratando de inmutar al rubio.

Scorpius le sonrió un tanto irritado mientras se alejaba guardando la billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Y se dirigía a la sala, para encontrarse con Rose.

Hola, chicas eh vuelto, gracias por la espera, como verán decidí hacer un poquito más largo el capítulo .Agradezco de antemano sus review y sus Pm y pronto estaré actualizando mi otro historia bueno sin mas muchos saludos. Me merezco un review Tomatazos, algo? ¿Qué ira pasar en el cine entre Scorpius y Rose? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo :D


	6. Las primeras reacciones

La película ya había empezado y la joven pelirroja se encontraba acomodándose en su asiento lista para verla. Luego de unos minutos, Rose estaba sumamente concentrada en la pantalla, cuando en, eso sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros que le causaron un susto tremendo, pero al mismo tiempo escucho una ronca voz que reconocería donde fuera.

Era Scorpius, el rubio acababa de llegar y decidió rodearla con sus brazos como era de costumbre cuando estaban en el cine por el excesivo frío producido por la ventilación del lugar. Rose por su lado, no dejaba de moverse de manera inquieta. Parecía esperar que en cualquier momento entrara su padre por la puerta y lo castigara por hacer algo indebido. Ella comía palomitas de maíz con una tranquilidad mecánica.

—Si no te quedas quieta —dijo sin despegar la vista de la película—, haré que te quedes quieta.

-Si sabías que te ibas a aburrir, debiste entrar a la chica de la capa roja-le dijo el rubio un poco desconcertado, ya que él sabía el gran amor de la chica por esa saga.

Rose torció el gesto y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Lo siento pero es el frío, no pienses que la película es aburrida, es la mejor de todas—le dijo con la alegría de una niña de 5 años.

-Bueno pero ¿Por qué no te pegas más si tienes frío?- le pregunto Scorpius.

Aparentemente La realidad era que esa interrogante era para distraerlo y darle en que pensar pues no estaba concentrado en el film. Pero el no contaba con la gran inteligencia de Rose quien se dio cuenta que la película era lo suficientemente aburrida como para no llamarle la atención a su mejor Amigo.

—Eso dices por no haber visto ni diez minutos seguidos de ella —suspiró Rose.

—Tu yo taciturno me enferma —respondió Scorpius en el mismo tono, aunque con una sonrisa queriendo escapar por sus labios.

—Tú me enfermas —dijo la pelirroja antes de llevarse más palomitas a la boca, sin dejar de ver la enorme pantalla donde veía a sus personajes favoritos.

Él, repentinamente animado, se acercó al oído de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa traviesa y sopló en él. Frente a esta grave ofensa, Rose lo miró con el más profundo de los odios y le arrojó un puñado de palomitas en la cara.

—¡Deja de molestarme!- le dijo ella evitando soltar una sonrisa.

—Deja de fingir que esta película es divertida —carcajeó galantemente.

Rose se acercó violentamente hasta tocarle la punta de la nariz con la propia para lanzarle una mirada ceñuda.

—Déjame ver la película en paz —susurró esta vez un poco "ofendida".

Esta acción inmediatamente le produjo una ola de calor que le subió a Scorpius por el cuerpo y se sintió lleno de vergüenza. ¿O era adrenalina? Tal vez sólo hacía calor en el cine. Se alejó de súbito y se puso de pie, a lo que Rose lo miró desconcertada, olvidando cualquier ceño fruncido ensayado.

—Lo lamento —soltó él, antes de voltearse para darle la espalda y tratar de recuperar la compostura.

—Scorp, solo estaba bromeando —dijo Rose con una gran dulzura en su voz, poniéndose de pie.

La película seguía corriendo y el sonido de decenas de parlantes explotaba y explotaba. Se sintió tentado a voltearse cuando el cartón de palomitas se oyó rodar por el suelo. Más aún, cuando varias eran pisadas, crujiendo bajo un par de pies livianos.

Sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Aquello no era una buena señal, debía hablar con el encargado de la sala para que bajara la ventilación, era evidente que estaba muy alta.

Rose apoyó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro y la movió a modo de caricia por su espalda. Scorpius giró un poco la cabeza para observar su expresión preocupada y supo que quería besarla. En ese momento, con palomitas por todas sus ropas, quería besar a su mejor amiga. Estaban tan cerca, las manos delicadas de Rose le acariciaban el cuerpo y su perfume femenino llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Era oficial, algo estaba terminantemente mal con él. Pero, ¿por qué? Rose seguía igual que hacía un mes, que hacía un año… ¿por qué ahora la encontraba atractiva?

—Estoy bien, me mareé, pero ya estoy bien —balbuceó, alejándola.

—La película no es tan buena como para que me quede, ¿prefieres ir a otro lado?- mintió la pelirroja buscando un modo de alegrar a su amigo.

Scorpius pensó, pero no quería nada en especial. Excepto, claro, plantar un beso en un par de labios completamente prohibidos.

—¿Has comprado ya los regalos de navidad? —preguntó sonriéndole con ternura.

—No —respondió ella pensativa—, lo he olvidado. Y faltan días para noche buena…

—Podríamos ir a comprar ahora, los locales están abiertos de seguro —volvió a sonreír.

Rose sonrió antes de que ambos salieran de la sala, ella primero, por supuesto. Scorpius observó a su amiga, mientras ésta tiraba las palomitas de maíz y buscaba algo en su cartera —probablemente un brillo labial, se dijo—. Era una chica bonita, no iba a negarlo, pero después tiempo había comenzado a poseer una belleza exótica y arrebatadora como para tentarlo a quebrar algo tan sagrado como su amistad. Su cuerpo se había vuelto esbelto y delgado, y aunque no era como el de Danitza, no tenía nada que envidiar. Para nada…

—¿Por qué estás mirándome el trasero? —rió ella, desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —Despertó— Lo siento, tenía la mente en blanco, no estaba mirando nada —carcajeó, pero era inútil intentar disimular.

En el rostro de Rose pudo leer que no le había convencido la respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó callada y continuó con la tarea de pintarse los labios antes de salir. Azorado, Scorpius se volteó, decidido a obligarse a no mirar a su _mejor amiga_ de esa manera. En cuanto le dio la espalda, deseó no haberlo hecho. No desde muy lejos, se acercaba un animoso muchacho de ojos claros, el mismo que lo había atendido en la boletería.

En un reflejo, deseó tener la autoridad suficiente como para voltearse y besar a Antígona… pero no la tenía. Dejó que el depredador se acercara a la presa indefensa, sin hacer nada.

—Hola, disculpa —Rose se volteó de inmediato en cuando el chico posó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Olvidé pagarte? —le pregunto ella un poco confusa.

—No, no. Sólo quería decirte que hacía tiempo no veía a una chica tan bonita como tú. Creí que debías saber que no pasas desapercibida —mientras el muchacho pronunciaba una palabra tras la otra, mientras que a Scorpius se le desfiguraba el rostro, mientras que a Rose se le encendía—. ¿Te molesto mucho si te pido que me digas tu nombre?

—Rosebud —respondió ella, perdiendo toda la personalidad que tenía para volverse una idiota, se dijo el rubio.

¡¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¡El niñato había llegado con una frase más que ensayada y se la había puesto a comer de la palma de su mano en menos de un minuto! Y como si eso fuera poco ahora tenía dos contrincantes, su ex novio y aquel boletero.

Scorpius estaba por demás que indignado, iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Rose. Ella tenía que saber que existían tales personajes mentirosos y aprovechadores. Y él no iba a permitir que ella le diera su teléfono por nada del mundo. En cuanto se lo pidiera, cosa que probablemente haría, él le encajaría el puño a la perfección en su rostro. No importaba lo que tuviera que quebrar para que encastraran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Tan hermoso como quien lo porta —sonrió con esa estúpida cara de ángel caído.

—Gracias por el halago —correspondió la sonrisa una sonrojada Rose.

—No hay de qué, es merecido —ahí venía la pregunta, se dijo Scorpius, preparando el derechazo—. Bueno,… que tengas un buen día.

Ambos, Rose y Scorpius, se quedaron estáticos, aunque con diferentes expresiones. Por un lado, ella sonreía como tonta mientras la espalda del boletero se empequeñecía. Scorpius, por el otro, estaba aún más indignado que antes, con un increíble rostro de desconcierto, ira y unas ganas gigantes de estampara aquel muchacho contra la pared y darle la paliza de su vida, por coquetear con su "chica-mejor amiga no reconocida".

—Es sorprendente que aún queden caballeros en este mundo tan corrompido —suspiró Rose antes de guardar su brillo de labios en la cartera.

Scorpius estaba en tal estado iracundo y de shock, que se limitó a seguir a su amiga por la vereda en silencio y mirando hacia adelante con un rostro que rezaba "quien se acerque, tema por su integridad física". Claro que su mejor amiga estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Alexia había llegado, se había servido té con leche y había osado tocar el pastel de manzanas que Rose había preparado para Scorpius como agradecimiento por acompañarlo en sus compras, aún cuando ella había parado en todas y cada una de las vidrieras del centro. Al bajar las escaleras —había ido a buscar su celular, que había olvidado en su habitación—, Rose la había encontrado in fraganti comiendo muy tranquila de su pastel. Sin decirle nada, comenzó a pelar las manzanas para uno nuevo que le llevaría a su mejor amigo.

—Eres la mejor pastelera del universo —gimió Alexia exageradamente como una gran glotona.

—Gracias, pero se suponía que ese pastel era para tu primo. NO para tí —rió llena de sarcasmo.

—Yo soy más importante —aseguró muy confiada aquella castaña, pero Rose no dijo nada—. ¿Cómo va todo?

La pelirroja detuvo su tarea y se volteó a ver a Alexia.

—Extraño —concluyó tras buscar la palabra indicada—. Scorp está extraño conmigo… el otro día lo atrapé mirándome el trasero. Él dijo que no lo estaba haciendo, pero yo no soy tonta. Y está distante, ya casi no habla cuando está conmigo.

Alexia se limitó a sonreír sin contestarle, pues ya esperaba esas reacciones de su primo, pero la cara de preocupación de su amiga logró despertar el ser sensible en su interior.

—Luego de comerme tu pastel, voy a pasar un rato a saludarlo, ¿quieres que hable con él?

—No… Sí, pero sin tu falta de delicadeza. Siempre terminas por contar las cosas como no son y dejándome a mí para recoger los platos rotos.

—Jamás he roto tus platos —exclamó indignada. Rose rodó los ojos recordando todas las veces donde la boca descuidada de Alexia, le produjo una que otra discusión con el rubio mientras volvía a pelar manzanas verdes.

—En fin, no importa. Si hablas con él, no vayas diciendo "Rose dijo que bla, bla, bla". Ve por ti y como tú.

—Siguiendo tu consejo, ¿no deberías ir tú solita a hablar de cómo te miraba el trasero? —le respondió la castaña, Alexia solía divertirse mucho a costa de los sentimientos de Rose y Scorpius.

Según ella, ambos vivían en una hilarante negación desde que se habían conocido, y no podía evitar molestarlos cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos.

—Calla. Él no me cuenta esas cosas a mí. Te las cuenta a ti —la fulminó con la mirada—. Limítate a averiguar qué demonios le pasa —dijo en voz baja, cortando las manzanas peladas con una innecesaria violencia.

Bueno chicas volví, si lo sé tarde mucho tiempo pero ando con los exámenes en la escuela y casi no tenía tiempo. Les agradezco el seguir leyéndome y agregarme como historia favorita junto a sus review, no sabe lo mucho que me alegran y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo un saludo y un abrazo hasta la próxima que será dentro de unas Horas o tal vez este acabando el nuevo capítulo mañana temprano. También escribe un one shot, Rose –Scorpius les invito que pasen a leerlo, inspirado en la canción we belong together de Mariah Carey


	7. Una acción lo cambia todo

Y así había llegado una de las celebraciones favoritas de Rose, el baile de navidad. Las luces trepaban por las columnas de madera como una enredadera interminable que continuaba por las vigas del centro. Los colores no salían de las verdes rojos y blancos, dándole a cada espacio una sensación cálida, pese al frío que helaba el exterior. El gran salón principal del pueblo estaba repleto de muérdagos y granas que pendían de tanzas atadas a las altas vigas. Ya todos estaban allí, damas en altos tacones y vestidos elegantes, y hombres en trajes negros.

Un gran tapado de pana color chocolate cubría el cuerpo mientras caminaba sola por una calle iluminada, aunque desierta. Se le había hecho tarde, había pasado demasiado tiempo eligiendo qué ponerse, maquillándose, peinándose… Y había terminado por usar un hermoso vestido, muy atrevido según ella que le envió su prima Lily. Había tenido muchas ganas de que Scorpius pasara por ella, pero claro estaba que no podía hacerle eso a Danitza. Alexia tenía una cita para la noche, por ende no podía acompañarla.

Los zapatos le dificultaban caminar por los grandes tacos que poseían, pero la hacían ver muy hermosa y más esbelta de lo normal, le daban a sus piernas un toque especial haciéndolas lucir largas y sensuales. Subió los escalones de piedra y se encontró con aquel espectacular paraíso de vino espumante y música de orquesta en vivo. Su aliento cálido empañó la puerta de cristal y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a aquellos en los que venía pensando. Scorpius y Danitza se veían de ensueño, ella llevaba un vestido largo de color rosado y el cabello recogido. Él no llevaba nada especial, como era su costumbre, pero se veía completamente apuesto. Un retorcijón en su vientre la llevó a torcer el gesto. Qué extraña sensación, se dijo. Cuando se iba a preguntar a qué se debía, una mano sacudiéndose le llamó la atención. Alexia se veía como una estrella, con un vestido negro de mangas largas, pero falda corta y unos zapatos que hacían ver interminables a sus piernas.

Rose sonrió en respuesta y ajustó el gorro de invierno que llevaba para no congelarse las orejas en el camino. Empujó la puerta y dejó que los tacones anunciaran su entrada, aunque la suave música los tapara con elegancia. Rose se quitó los guantes mientras saludaba a Alexia, quien se había acercado para saludar. Antes de que pudiera sacarse el gorro, unos fuertes y venosos brazos la apresaron por la cintura antes de levantarla en el aire, prohibiéndole respirar.

—¿Pero que ven mis ojos? ¿Cómo está la segunda chica más linda del mundo? —La pelirroja sintió un puño hundiéndose en su estomago, aunque nadie la había golpeado.

—Scorp-le dijo al rubio mientras le metía un codazo disimuladamente y una sonrisa se le escapaba del rostro-Danitza, hola —saludó desabrochando el grueso saco.

—¿Viniste sola? —Una sospecha de culpabilidad inundó a Scorpius sin motivo alguno—. Creí que vendrías con una cita.

Rose rió quitándose el gorro para que su largo cabello cayera en livianas ondas, de apariencia natural. Su flequillo corrido hacia atrás dejaba ver su rostro por completo, tan fresco como siempre, decorado por una sonrisa repleta de ironía. Alexia se apresuró a arrancarle el saco, revelando a un hermoso cuerpo muy bien contorneado por un reluciente vestido negro de noche, que llevaba un corte a la altura de la pierna palabra de honor, dejando ver unas hermosas piernas que hicieron a Scorpius carraspear y odiar a Rose por usar ese corto vestidito al cuerpo.

—Creo —dijo tras balbucear— que hoy comparten el puesto, ustedes dos dijo Scorpius. Aunque las sonrisas de la pelirroja y Alexia se habían visto sinceras, sabía que iba a tener que hacer algo para compensar a Danitza por ese comentario, para evitar que hiciera problemas con sus celos.

—Lo dudo —carcajeó Rose—, Danitza siempre se ve como una estrella de cine, jamás me le pareceré ni un poco.-termino con un gesto muy extraño que Scorpius no supo como interpretar.

Horas más tarde

Scorpius, se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos, observó a las tres mujeres que lo rodeaban y se sintió totalmente incómodo. Las tres tenían la misma sonrisa falsa pegada al rostro. Jamás había habido problema alguno entre ellas… quizás era sólo su imaginación. Algo le decía que él pagaría las culpas que probablemente tenía en el asunto. Aunque no tenía idea de cuales podían ser.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Rose había bailado con pocos muchachos. Más que nada, había observado a sus amigos bailar con gracia por el salón. Ya había tomado bastante alcohol en cuanto a su tolerancia, pero lejos de alegrarse como los demás, estaba sentada, de piernas cruzadas y con la copa de vino espumante bailándole entre el anular y el grande diestros. Miró sus zapatos y pensó en lo hermosos que eran en el instante en que una mano ajena le alejó el alcohol.

—Tú y yo no hemos bailado en toda la noche, y esto está por terminar —le dijo el rubio mientras estiraba su mano para guiarla a la pista—. Creo que ya nos toca. ¿No crees?-termino con una mirada sexy.

Un jazz había comenzado a sonar un segundo antes de que la llevara a un sector poco recurrido del gran salón —poco recurrido en comparación, porque estaba ocupado por otras parejas más. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó como hacían cada navidad que pasaban juntos. Levantó una mano en el aire y, como era su tradición, se inclinó y le susurró en el oído lo hermosa que estaba.

Rose sentía a su corazón palpitando entre saltos en su pecho. La mejilla de su mejor amigo acariciaba la suya con cada paso de baile. Scorpius era un excelente bailarín, se dijo, y sabía tratar a su compañera de danza como a una frágil flor que debía enmarcar. La pelirroja no solía notar aquellas cosas, no con él, pero las manos masculinas que la sostenían, parecían acariciar su cuerpo sin moverse. Cada vez que giraba hacia un lado, los dedos se escurrían por su cintura, corriendo las puntas de su cabello ondulado y produciéndole electricidad.

Por un instante, quiso separarse de él y volver corriendo a su mesa, pero una fuerza en la boca del estómago la obligaba a pegarse a su cuerpo y memorizar cada roce de éste.

—Chicos —la voz de Alexia los hizo separarse para poder mirarla—, vieron en donde están bailando, ¿cierto? —preguntó la castaña sonriendo traviesamente mientras balanceando su copa.

Con los nervios de una adolescente, Rose miró hacia arriba —al igual que Scorpius— y comprobó lo que temía. Un muérdago pendiente de una tanza que lo volvía flotante.

Ambos se miraron instantáneamente, pero Rose sonrió y se deshizo de sus brazos en medio de una carcajada.

—Pues creo que esta vez es la excepción ¿no?, No creo que sea buena idea, con respeto a la tradición —dijocojiendo el pelo nerviosamente.

—Si eso creo. No es muy buena idea —carcajeó Scorpius mientras veía a Danitza conversar con sus amigos.

OoOoOooOoOoO

Scorpius miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Acababa de salir de la fiesta de navidad, se había subido al auto y estaba manejando rumbo a su casa.

—¿Estas seguro de que a Danitza no le molesta que me alcances a mi casa y a ella no? —preguntó Rose muy nerviosa jugando con el gorro entre sus manos.

—Te dije veinte veces que no —sonrió él sin apartar la vista del camino—. Viniste sola, ella vino con la familia, además de conmigo. Jamás dejaría que volvieras sola y caminando a esta hora y lo sabes.

—Siempre podía pedirle a tus padres que me llevaran —negó ella con la cabeza.

—Deja de preocuparte por Danitza, Rose tu siempre tan amable —dijo el rubio—Además, pasaré todo el día de mañana con ella, así te quedas tranquila. Y le diré que fue idea tuya.

Rose chasqueó la lengua, claramente desconforme, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar de Danitza, de hecho… no se sentía para nada a gusto hablando de la novia de su amigo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, notó frunciendo el ceño.

El motor dejó de ronronear y pudo ver la puerta de su casa. De su gran y solitaria casa… por lo menos por una semana más. Scorpius bajó y ella esperó en el auto, completamente acostumbrada a que él abriera la puerta para que pudiera bajar. No la decepcionó, pues lo hizo como tantas otras veces, antes de guiarla innecesariamente hasta el porche con una mano en la cintura.

—¿Sabes? —Preguntó él largando una nube de vapor—. Bailamos muy poco este año —le dijo Scorpius, se veía muy hermoso bajo la luz de la luna pues poseía esa sonrisa casual y seductora por naturaleza que lograba que chicas como ella y Danitza se derritieran.

—Lo sé, pero este año te tocó la fiesta en pareja… tiene sentido. Además nos queda el otro año —contestó Rose, mirando a las estrellas.

Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la vio tan bella, tan vulnerable y femenina, que no pudo evitar acomodarle un mechón de cabello en medio de un suspiro vaporoso. Por increíble que pareciera, ella lo dejó acariciarle la mejilla sin oponer resistencia, y hasta Scorpius creyó ver un rubor ocupar sus mejillas.

—Eso no debería impedir que bailemos tanto como debemos en cada fiesta navideña —dijo esta vez sin un atisbo de sonrisa.

Rose sonrió con sorna.

—Sí debería, por eso lo hace. Es natural que a tu novia no le guste verte bailar con otra… aunque esa otra sea yo.

—Rose —llamó, aparentemente no habiendo escuchado una palabra—, sabes que soy un tradicionalista, ¿no?

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, sin comprender. Scorpius se inclinó hacia ella al tiempo que colocaba la mano que antes acariciaba la mejilla, sobre la nuca de Rose, entrelazando los dedos con las hebras de cabello. Ella iba a quejarse, a detenerlo, pero él ya se encontraba besándola para ese momento. Un beso dulce y cálido que eliminaba el frío concentrado en la boca de su estómago y hacía danzar a su vientre contraído por un nervio que la había acompañado toda la noche.

En el momento en que Scorpius movió sus labios con maestría para inclinar un poco más la cabeza, ella debía haberlo detenido, pero no lo hizo. Su reacción fue elevar los brazos y acariciar con sus helados dedos, la suave y ardiente piel del cuello de su mejor amigo. Por instinto, abrió la boca solo un poco, y un sabor ajeno se derramó sobre sus papilas. Un roce húmedo y cálido que contrastaba con la helada invernal del ambiente.

Mientras que la lengua de Scorpius supo entrar con una maestría típica de un galán, casi de forma imperceptible. Al igual que Rose supo besar apasionadamente los labios del rubio, dejándole un sabor a interrogante.

Ella se quedó estática, mas en su interior ardía la leña que jamás había creído poder prender, y sus llamas bailaban vigorosas desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus dedos. Él levantó una mano y se limpió la boca de los vestigios de un beso agitador y subversivo, antes de carraspear. Ese había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida, y tenía muy en cuenta que sería difícil de olvidar

—No podía… dejar una tradición inconclusa.- le dijo Scorpius como excusa, pues para él era más que claro, que no pudo resistir las ganas que tenía por besar a Rose.

La pelirroja no contestó, se limitó a asentir y peinarse el cabello con las manos.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Scorpius, evidentemente agitado y apurado—, debería irme, ya es muy tarde y hace frío.

—Sí, este…. Nos vemos —respondió la pelirroja con un hilo de voz casi perceptible.

Scorpius se acercó sorpresiva y rápidamente y la tomó por el brazo para mirarla con intensidad.

—Si quieres que venga, no importa la hora, llámame y pasaré la noche contigo… digo, aquí, en tu casa. Para que no tengas miedo —le dijo el rubio transgiversando las palabras para evitar malas reacciones y pensamientos por parte de Rose. Pues verdaderamente esos eran sus más profundos deseos, pasar la noche con Rose y no precisamente durmiendo.

Rose improvisó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para dejar a un contrariado vecino del otro lado de la madera de la puerta de entrada.

Hola LuGrint si se me fue lo que pasa es que estaba en base al cuento que me pidieron en la escuela, claro que no con ese raiting y modifique muchas cosas pero bueno lo tendré en cuenta :3 y muchas gracias por tu review. Lo mismo muchas gracias a samfj por leer y siempre comentar, de verdad eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Saludos y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Y también a las personas que leen este fic. Un saludaso y un abrazo hasta la próxima :D

.


End file.
